


A Change of Pace

by FrozenMira



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1 bad pun, Biting, Claiming, Consensual, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Nicknames, Outside Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, accents are hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: After a long day of fighting and defending in the city of Numbani, Symmetra just wanted to take a nice stroll and look over the city her team had been protecting. However The teams loud mouth, Junkrat, decided to join along, seemingly to ruin her peace and quiet.





	

Numbani, a place of beauty with a peaceful environment. A once busy city, but now a desolate town forced into constant battle to keep the city safe from the evils that have plagued the world. Symmetra had made her way out of the museum and over to the railing, gazing off into the distance. The loud commotion inside from the team’s successful defense was something she never enjoyed to be a part of. While she wanted to help the world be a better place she never would have thought she would have had to work with the most childish people on the planet. 

Symmetra let out a sigh of relief once she reached the railing, resting her hands on the rails she looked out over the city, it was a beautiful city and she admired how it had stayed so strong throughout the battles they had been having the last few months.

She was quickly pulled back to the current time when she heard the sound of metal clanking up to where she was standing. Symmetra turned around to be face to face with her team member ‘Junkrat’. 

“What brings you out here Junkrat? This hardly seems to be a place for you to hang out.” Symmetra stated coldly as her eyes examined the man in front of her. She had never been too fond of Junkrat, he was loud, rude and the way he dressed really bothered her. She always wanted to fix the rag-tag look he sported and replace it with something more acceptable.

“Everyone is headin’ home, figured I’d say bye before me and Roadhog take off.” Junkrat smiled before letting out a small laugh, “‘sides, I told you to call me Jamie when we ain’t in battle.”

Symmetra sighed before nodding, “You did indeed, however I prefer to keep things strictly business if I can. I don’t need anymore people to keep promises for.” She turned away and started to walk alongside the railing. “As the circumstances require, I will bid you adieu.” 

Junkrat followed behind her for a while, but he kept quiet. It was an odd change but Symmetra didn’t mind, at least at first. As she walked the city she was fully reminded she wasn’t alone. While normally she would spend hours looking at the gorgeous city, and the view that seemed like it went on forever, the looming presence of her teammate made it difficult.

“Why are you still here Junkrat. Did you not say that you have to leave with your companion?” She asked annoyed that he had not left her alone yet.

Stopping, Junkrat looked over the woman he had been following around the city. She was pretty, stuck up, but he enjoyed watching her. He often did so when they were fighting together. So much so that many of the other team mates had noticed and asked him about it. While he’d never say it, he wished nothing more that to watch her all day.  
He was snapped back into reality when Symmetra had started walking again. “I uh… Well I was hopin’ that you’d wanna spend some time together..” Before he could even finish his sentence he was cut off by Symmetra.

“No. Now leave.” she replied, quickly and coldly. She then walked off leaving Junkrat alone.

 

Junkrat sat down in the middle of the road before laying back, and sighing. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, why would she have wanted to spend time with him. He was loud, nosy and to a lot of people annoying. Those were all things she hated in someone. Knowing fair well that she knew this city much better than he did, he decided against chasing after her. He also wasn’t sure he’d have the energy to do so after that blow to his already low self-esteem. 

“And here I thought there was a chance.” His voice was shaky, as a tear streamed down his left cheek. “Haha… fat chance now, huh ol’ boy.” He stared at the sky for a while longer as tears streamed down his face. 

 

Junkrat quickly bolted up when a crash of thunder hit. Looking around he noticed the sky had gotten dark, and it looked as it was about to rain. He had fallen asleep earlier, and now he was alone in a city he didn’t know well. He quickly got up and looked around, the rain started to fall, making his clothes damp. The rain washed the dirt out of his hair and off his body, extinguishing the tips of his hair. He looked around before retreating under a balcony of a nearby building, sitting down on the ground again. He looked around for a possible shelter, somewhere he could get dry and wait out the storm. 

A faint blue light coming from a building caught his eyes, the door was open and above the doorway sat one of Symmetra’s sentries. Junkrat smiled at first, but then remembered how the previous encounter had gone. Despite the hurt, he decided it would be better to be out of the rain and deal with an upset Symmetra than sit out in the rain and possibly catch a cold. Sighing he stood up and walked over the the door, his shorts were now stuck to his body and the rest of the dust and dirt had washed off. 

Once he was in line of sight of the sentry it beeped and Symmetra’s voice could be heard. “Junkrat? What are you doing out in the rain.. You are clean… Come in.” Just then the sentry turned off and the door fully opened.

Junkrat slowly walked into the building, looking around he noticed that the two were in an old clothing shop. It was now that he noticed Symmetra was sitting down drinking from a tea cup. She was no longer in her usual attire, she was in a dress that barely covered her legs, not even reaching her knees. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and she was no longer wearing her leggings. Junkrat couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman before him.  
“Jamison, why were you still out in the rain? Didn’t you say you were leaving?” Symmetra questioned before getting up and walking over to him. Once she reached him, she noticed how wet his clothes were. “You should get out of those, you might get sick. Let me find you something.” She quickly walked over to the men’s clothes looking for something he could wear.

“Well, you see, once ya left I uh… passed out. When I woke up it was rainin” Junkrat replied as he watched her closely, “Wait.. you called me..” 

Junkrat was cut off when Symmetra handed him some clothes and gestured to the changing room. “You can change in there, once your clothes are off give them to me so I can set them aside to be dried.” 

He nodded and quickly walked to the changing room, and pulled his shorts and boxers off. Looking over the clothes he was given he sighed and put them on. When looking at himself in the mirror, he felt disgusted. Symmetra had given him a pair of briefs, as well as a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. After a little fighting with the buttons, he decided to just leave the shirt undone. Grabbing his wet clothes, he walked out, and handed them to Symmetra.

“Can’t say I exactly like what ya picked..” His voice trailed off when he noticed she was staring at him. “Um, Symmy, you okay? Ya look a lil’ spaced out there.”

A light shade of pink flushed her face as she took the clothes and put them with hers. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you look anything close to this. It’s a nice change.” Her tone was oddly casual. 

Junkrat smiled, “So ya telling me all I had to do was get a lil’ cleaned up and dressed propah ta get ya interested? Shoulda just said so.” he said with a wink and a nudge.

“Jamison, I have no interest in you, as I have said before.” Symmetra sighed before sitting down on her chair again. 

“Ya may have, but ya also said you wouldn’t call me by my name. You’ve done it twice since i showed up, something must be up sweetie.” Junkrat smiled and walked over to her, leaning up against the wall next to her.

Symmetra’s face flushed a deeper red as she gazed down into her tea cup. “You look nice in those, you should dress like that more often..” a small smile appeared on her face as she looked up. “I think it **suits** you.” she let out a small laugh. 

Junkrat was shocked at first, but let out a laugh. “And I thought ya had no sense of humor. What with ya being all uptight and all. Gotta say this you is a nice change too.”

Symmetra smiled before asking, “Did you want me to make you some tea, and place to sit down.. I… would like to get to know you a bit better Jamison.”

Junkrat nodded, smiling as he watched Symmetra get up and get an extra cup of tea. She placed it onto the table before constructing a chair for him to sit on. “Thank ya sweetie.” he smiled as he sat down. “Whadda wanna know?”

“Why is someone like you with the Junkers? You seem to be the type to be free lance.” Symmetra replied as she took a sip of her tea.

“Me and Roadhog were fer a while, got bored of it though. Junkas gave us an offa we couldn’t refuse. Get ta blow shit up without consequences.” Junkrat shrugged before taking a sip of the tea, almost spitting it out. He forced himself to swallow the hot liquid before he quickly put the cup down. “The hell is this?”

“It is an acquired taste. I am not surprised you don’t like it.” She stated coldly before setting her cup down on the table. “I can get you a glass of water if you would rather.”

“I think I’d rather have a glass of moonshine if ya have it.” He replied with a smile.

“Why am I not surprised. I shall see what I have.” Symmetra sighed before getting up.

Junkrat quickly got up and stopped her. “I uh meant would ya like to sit by the moonlight.” He said, trying to act suave. “The rain looks like it’s cleared up.”

Symmetra looked out the window to see that the rain had indeed stopped. “I am surprised, but yes, I would enjoy it. I know a good place, come with me.” She laced her hands with his, and took him to a far part of the city. “It is just up here.” She quickly created a sentry, she then stepped on top of it and pulled herself up. “Do you think you can get up yourself or do you need some help?”

Junkrat looked up and briefly caught a look up her dress before she pulled herself all the way up. “I uh… Sorry what did you say?” 

“Give me your hand” She smiled as she leaned over the edge. As soon as their hands met, she quickly pulled him up onto the roof of the building. “Here we are.”

Junkrat looked out of the view, it was beautiful. “Ya can see the whole town from up ‘ere.” He then glanced over to Symmetra, “It’s pretty, but it doesn’t match ya beauty.” He placed his hand on top of hers.

Symmetra blushed as their eyes met, “I would have never taken you for the smooth talker.” she leaned in a little closer before whispering, “Not that I mind.” Symmetra leaned in and kisses Junkrat on the lips.

His eyes widened and he kissed back. He pulled her closer and leaned her back before climbing on top of her, not leaving her kiss for a moment. He licked her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth once she had opened it. His hot tongue danced inside her mouth, exploring and licking over every bit. It wasn’t long before her tongue met his and swayed together in her mouth. Symmetra brought her arms up and wrapped them around Junkrat’s back, pulling him closer. His hands trailed down her body, caressing her sides, down to her hip, giving a soft squeeze before pulling away from the kiss. His breath hot and heavy as he panted.

“Holy shit.. Ya kissed me!” Junkrat smiled before softly kissing a trail down her neck. “Now ya’ve got me all hot and bothad…”

Symmetra let out a small mew before replying, “I could help you with that Jamison.. If you would like me to that is.”

“Ya bet ya fine ass I do.” Junkrat smiled before softly kissing her neck and started to suck, as his hands reached down and pulled up her dress, lightly rubbing her. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that yer not wearing panties.”

Symmetra gasped, “J-Jamison you s-saw?” her face turning a bright shade of red. 

Junkrat smiled as he slowly pushed a single finger into her. “Fuck yer tight.. Don’t tell me ya’ve never?” his smiled widened as he slowly started to move his finger in and out. 

“N-No I have never had the t-time or want” Symmetra’s voice stuttered as this new feeling passed over her.

“Not even with ya self? Fuck Symmy, ya could’ve just asked sweetie, I woulda helped ya sooner.” Junkrat leaned in closer and pushed a second finger into Symmetra as he kissed her lips. 

His movements started to gain some speed as he pulled away from the kiss, gaining a flustered moan from the woman under him. As he added a third finger, Symmetra started to breath heavily, moaning his name just loud enough for him to hear. Eager to please, Junkrat started to rub her clit as his speed picked up. Symmetra tightened herself as a wave of pleasure washed over her, cumming hard. He pulled his fingers out and softly kissed her lips.

Junkrat pulled off the pants he was wearing and quickly getting the briefs off. “Fuckin hell… Symmy I want ya. Lemme show ya how good I can make ya feel.” He rubbed her fluids on his already hard member as he moved closer to her.

“Just go slow.. I have heard that this tends to hurt.” Symmetra replied before softly kissing his lips.

Junkrat nodded and kissed back as he slowly pushed his member into Symmetra, taking it slow he only pushed in more once he felt her body get used to the size. Once he was inside of her fully, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. Symmetra was panting heavily and there was a tear streaming down from her right eye. Junkrat quickly leaned down, kissing the tear and whispering. “Just lemme know when ya ready.”

Symmetra nodded before replying, “I think I am..”

Junkrat smiled and started to push in and out of her slowly. Watching over her body for any sign to stop, he smiled. “Fuck yer so good. So warm and tight.” his tone lowered into a growl “Gonna make ya mine.”

Junkrat started to move faster, loving all the noises that the woman under him was making. He raised her legs to be over his shoulders, reaching deeper inside of her. His hips bucked into her hard, as he leaned his head over to the left and slowly dragged his tongue down her leg before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. A loud moan from Symmetra let him know she was enjoying this as much as he was.

“I can’t hold on much longa sweetie.” Junkrat panted as his movement started to become erratic.

Symmetra tightened, “I can’t either… pleases don’t stop!” her moans egged on Junkrat to finish together.

With a smirk he started to pound into her harder and faster, quickly pushing them both other the edge. She tightened on him hard, shivering from the sensation of both pleasure washing over her as well as being filled from Junkrat. His seed pumped into her heavily, filling her up to the point that some started to leak out.

“Fuck.. I didn’t mean ta finish in ya… But fuck it feels good..” Junkrat panted as he pulled himself away, cum dripping from his member and from her hole.

“Right now.. I don’t really care… That was amazing Jamison… I apologize for how I acted earlier..”

“Ah don’t worry ‘bout it love, ‘sides pretty sure ya just made up for it.” Junkrat nuzzled in close to Symmetra before kissing her neck and drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning Junkrat woke up back in his bed at the base. “Fuck.. was it all a dream? Felt so real..” He sighed before getting up and walking over to the mirror. It was now he noticed that he was still in the dress shirt from the night before and that he was back in his normal shorts and boxers. Looking around he noticed the pants and briefs folded on a chair with a note on top.

 

_Jamison,_  
After our little fun last night you passed out. Once I regained my composure and brought you back to the base, I will be waiting downstairs with Roadhog once you get up and dressed.  
~Yours and only yours  
Symmy 

Junkrat’s eyes widened and he quickly raced down stairs to see Symmetra and Roadhog talking at the table.

“Speak of the devil.” Roadhog grunted as he let out a laugh.

“Greetings, glad you could join us. Did you sleep well Jamison?” Symmetra smiled

“Woulda slept betta with ya next ta me.” Junkrat replied before taking a seat next to Symmetra. “So.. last night was real huh?”

“Indeed. It was rather difficult explaining to Roadhog what happened to you.” She smiled before handing him a cup of coffee.

“Did ya stay ova last night?” Junkrat took the cup and downed it all in one gulp.

“Yes your companion was happy to see you safe and offered me the couch.” Symmetra took a sip of tea before adding, “Wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but it made due.”

“Think you’ll be stayin’ long?” Junkrat’s voice was shaky

“I plan to stay until you kick me out. I rather enjoyed our time last night.” She nodded and added, “I have a question for you now.”

“Shoot” Junkrat was worried, it wasn’t often he had people over, and even less often they wanted to stay. What if he said the wrong things or annoyed them? Roadhog even got bothered by him from time to time, and he lived with the guy.

“Don’t worry so much.” She smiled placing her hand on his, “I was wondering if you would like to spend time together more, and maybe.. Have fun some other time?”

Junkrat was taken back, but he let out a laugh before replying, “Ya bet ya sweet ass I do.” He then leaned in and kissed Symmetra on the lips.


End file.
